


Attack of the Feather Monster

by mistresscurvy



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy's just getting used to his new home, and now he has to deal with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack of the Feather Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the universe of Lenore's glorious [Pet Shop Boys](http://scribblinlenore.livejournal.com/526139.html), which if you somehow haven't read yet you should go read RIGHT NOW and then come back, since this will make even less sense without that context. Thanks for letting me play in your sandbox, Lenore!

It had taken Tommy a few days to get used to his new home. It was so _big,_ and Alli was always around, although she had gotten a lot better at speaking cat, and Tommy could still smell human everywhere no matter how much he shed. But overall he was beginning to like living here a lot, and his human was better than most, to be sure. Adam had shown him the closet of sparkles, which was _amazing._ Tommy found it a bit overwhelming, sometimes – there was so much to play with, Tommy couldn’t focus – but Adam always wanted to tumble with him after they played in there, so Tommy didn’t really mind.

Tommy was curled up around Adam on the couch after their latest tussle, lazily licking over Adam’s forepaw, when his ears pricked and he looked up to see Allison bringing in a cardboard box that she plopped down on the living room floor. He could see a bit of – feathers? Was that a—

Tommy leapt off the couch without thinking, causing a disgruntled “Murf!” from Adam, and trotted over to the box. He put his front paws up on the side, balancing up on his hind legs. He could see just a hint of turquoise peeking over the top of the box, and he was reaching out a paw to try to get it when he heard Adam barreling towards him.

“Tommy, what’s that? What it is, Tommy? Are those feathers?” Adam’s left paw squashed Tommy’s head as he tried to see better, until finally Adam dropped down and jumped up into the box.

“Adam!” Tommy cried. He put his paws back up on the box, trying to see over the top, and suddenly Adam’s head popped up, his neck entwined with a bright turquoise feather thingy, his eyes bright and slightly manic.

“Tommy, you’ve gotta get in here, wait ‘til you see!”

Tommy could never resist Adam’s excitement, so he dropped back down and leapt up over the side of the box, hoping the landing was soft.

He found himself in the middle of a sea of blue _feathers_ that were somehow connected and looping all around, with bits of sparkly silver threaded through. He stared, dumbfounded, and then one of the feathers _moved_ and he reached out to catch it, but then _another_ feather moved and he scrabbled after that one and kept getting turned around and around and around and around until finally! He caught one and had a feather in his mouth, which was somewhat less desirable than it had seemed a minute ago. He licked out his tongue again and again, twisting his head in an effort to dislodge it, and when he got it out he sneezed three times in a row, shaking his head. He was just about to go after THAT feather right there until he felt Adam’s jaw close gently but firmly around the scruff of his neck.

Tommy breathed, staying perfectly still, listening to the thumpa thumpa thumpa of his heart, and finally Adam gave him a little shake and let him go. “Calm down a bit?” Adam asked, getting distracted by the end of the feather monster but then looking back at Tommy.

“What. What is it, Adam?” Tommy finally got out, still watching the treacherous feathers out of the corner of his eye. They were up to something, he _knew_ it.

“I don’t know! I saw Alli wearing it last week before you got here. I think it’s like an accessory?”

Tommy’s ears flattened a bit on top of his head. He didn’t know what an accessory was, but he wasn’t sure he liked it when it _moved_ and _sparkled_ and as soon as he caught one piece another side started moving. Although he did think the blue looked very pretty against Adam’s fur.

Adam started kneading the feather monster, his purr machine cranking, and Tommy moved a bit closer to him. He batted a bit of the nearest feather, just testing, and then he kneaded a bit of his own, drawn in as always by Adam’s purrs. He started to press it all down in a circle, his eyes closing into slits as he worked, and eventually he curled up with Adam against one wall of the feather monster’s cage, his head on Adam’s stomach, moving up and down with Adam’s breathing. His eyes had finally closed when he felt Adam’s paw twitching at something on his head, and he cracked one eye open to look up at him.

Adam had a strange look on his face, even given the feather monster wrapped around his neck. “Now you have a feather, too, Tommy,” he said, and Tommy closed his eye again and settled back down with a sigh. If Adam thought they could get along with feather monsters, Tommy wasn’t going to argue.


End file.
